


Chat Gris

by Magyar45456



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyar45456/pseuds/Magyar45456
Summary: A stressful day of many akumas causes Marinette to make a mistake
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Chat Gris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts).



> Thanks to UN, this story idea came to me in the E.

The city of Paris was bustling, cars running along the streets, people walking to and from various destinations, the wind rustling through the leaves, causing the branches to gently sway.

A burst of purple energy coursed through the air, eventually slamming into a blue parked car. The car shrunk down to the size of a peanut, and a man that was walking up to the car yelled out in shock.

A figure clad in a red with black spots bodysuit dodged a second purple blast emanated from a figure decorated with multicolored hues and an amorphous form. The form slammed a fluidic fist into the ground, releasing an orange shockwave that deformed the colors into strange and bizarre new colors.

“Chat Noir? Have you seen where the akuma is?” The figure in ladybug spots called out as she extended her yoyo around a pole, which launched her into the air. “I can’t see it from here.”

“I think it’s hidden beneath some of the multihued color blobs!” Another figure in a black cat-themed bodysuit called out while expertly dodging a red beam, that where it landed coated a building in flames. “This guy really colors me the wrong way!”

A sigh from Ladybug followed. She really didn’t get how Chat Noir can joke about something as serious as the battle, and how it somehow kept working.

“I’m going to try to see if I can get closer to it. Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out, sending her yoyo into the air, and a broom landed in her hands. “A broom? What am I supposed to do with this?”

She didn’t have time to figure it out, because the akuma sent out dozens of beams, forcing her to duck behind a building to avoid the several beams sent her way. Effects of ice, water, fire, the building shrinking and twisting behind her. How was she supposed to use this broom? She looked around her surroundings, and a plan started forming. The broom was supposed to be used to move away some of the chromatic sludge to get to the akuma, a painter’s brush. So she ran forward, sending her yoyo through the sludge to grab onto an arm through it while Chat Noir distracted it with a cataclysm that destroyed its footing. She reached the painter’s brush, fished it out of the hand, and broke it in half, releasing the akuma. “No more evildoing for you, little akuma, time to de-evilize!” The dark aura also faded away, revealing a woman in an artist's smock, who was just staring at her paintbrush.

She watched a white butterfly fly out of her yoyo. “Bye bye little butterfly.” And then she tossed the spotted broom into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” And in short order, all the damage was repaired from the battle. A pretty easy battle, all things considered.

“What happened to you?” She asked when the painter looked up.

“Well some kids threw stones through my window, and one got a lucky hit and ruined my painting. I’d been working for weeks on it!”

She helped the painter up. “The cure should have taken care of that, so let’s get you home so you can finish your beautiful work of art.”

“Thank you, Ladybug!”

As she brought the painter back home, there was only one thought in her mind. “Where was that stupid cat?”

The next akuma showed up only an hour later, this one in the appearance of a victorian-era magician, shooting pink beams from a magic wand that looked like they made people sad or angry or happy. “I am Emoter! People are suppressing their emotions so much! Ladybug, Chat Noir, you know in your heart of hearts you should hand over your miraculouses.”

She dodged a series of pink beams aimed her way and tried to get close, but Emoter was able to evade her attacks, moving at lightning speed. How was this akuma moving so fast? She tried again, but the akuma dodged her easily, also dodging Chat Noir’s extendable baton. “You can’t beat me!” Another several beams got shot out, which both she and Chat Noir just barely managed to dodge, and when the barrage was complete, the akuma vanished in a puff of smoke. Where had it gone?

“We should search the city.” She said. “It seems to be focused on affecting as many people as possible.”

“Right.” Chat Noir agreed, and then they split off. Alright, where is this akuma? The people that were affected by this newest akuma, Emoter, had a slight pink glow around them that seemed pretty steady. She followed a rough line where the effects were appearing. At least this akuma wasn’t making these people into minions, which was a good thing. Minion akumas were the  _ worst _ . She launched herself into the air and just barely out of the corner of the eye, saw Emoter shooting out pink beams. Alright, she’s got a place to go!

As she got closer to the magician Akuma, she noticed that Chat Noir was already fighting Emoter, and the mystical akuma continued to dodge all of his attacks. Why was this akuma so powerful? It wasn’t even creating minions!

A pink beam coming from a completely different direction almost caught her off guard, and she just barely managed to dodge. She looked behind to see what it was, saw nothing, and a second later a beam passed by inches from her face. That’s when she saw the akuma create a pink beam that went around a building to hit someone standing there, who immediately stormed off in a rage. “We definitely have to avoid the beams!” She called out. “It looks like people are completely controlled by their emotions when hit!”

“Of course I will, M’Lady!” Chat Noir yelled back, deflecting one of the beams with a twirl of his staff. “You don’t have to worry!”

Emoter stood still for a second, and then released a pink shockwave, because of course there was an area-of-effect power. This definitely wasn’t her day. Sending out her yo-yo, and leaping away as fast as she could, she managed to just barely evade the wave centimeters from her, until it dissipated. 

Chat Noir had not been as lucky, and because her luck had never been the best, the emotion Emoter had apparently given him was  _ love. _ She saw it in his eyes. Oh no, she needed to defeat the akuma as soon as she could.

She had quite a bit of experience evading Chat Noir, and using the fact that he and Emoter weren’t really working together…

“I’ll give you a kiss if you help me take down Emoter.” She said as the affected Chat Noir got closer. (Her lucky charm ended up being a paper love heart, which she had been very confused about at first)

“Anything for you, M’Lady!” Chat Noir exclaimed, and ended up landing a cataclysm right on the akumatized object, the wand. She quickly caught the akuma and repaired the damage. Another successful fight.

Hawkmoth apparently didn’t feel like giving them a break, because it had been only a few hours, and guess what, another akuma had appeared! This one was definitely different. Dark purple with red glowing lines tracing around, sort of pulsing like veins. These vein-like lines all met at the large eye in the center of its forehead. It also had a mouth but that was barely noticeable.

It was currently looking at a police officer, and she managed to overhear what it had said.

“Absolute commands you to hand over your gun.” and the police officer obeyed, surrendering his gun. It must rely on eye contact then, the akuma. That was the only thing that made sense.

So where was the akumatized object hiding? The akuma’s body seemed seamless, and the gun was something it picked up from the police officer he controlled. So what does she do now?

She carefully follows it, of course, keeping just barely out of sight, using the video settings in her yoyo to keep track of him, the occasional person recording or some security camera giving her spotty coverage. It looked like Absolute was headed towards the mayor’s place. Again, it reminded her a lot of Silencer. If Absolute could control people…

That meant she might need a bit of help.

“Luka Couffaine, I am giving you the Snake Miraculous, which grants the power of time. You will use this miraculous and then return it once the fight is over, do you accept it?” She held the ornate decorated box out to Luka, who quickly grabbed it.

“I accept, Ladybug.” Luka said, grabbing the box and opening it, revealing the bracelet and Sass, and soon enough, Luka had transformed into Viperion.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Thanks to the Second Chance power that Viperion was using, Absolute was defeated. The akuma turned out to be a monocle over this guy’s eye.

After returning the miraculous to Master Fu, she went back to Chat Noir, because if Hawkmoth had sent out three akumas today, it was likely he might send out a fourth. So here she was, tired beyond belief, and they had just finished their patrol, when someone manages to find them on the roof (How?) and shoved a microphone in her face.

“I finally found you! I’ve been meaning to ask a burning question! People have often said that you’re more powerful than Chat Noir, is that true?”

“No it’s not! How did you even get here?” She asked, and the guy just ran off somewhere. On the roof. Strange. 

“Don’t believe what they’re saying!” She added. “Even if he’s right-”

She immediately cut herself off, covered her mouth and ran off. No no no no no what had she done?


End file.
